FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Q: When I try to log into Game Center, it says my account has been disabled "for security reasons". What do I do? A: This means you have entered your password incorrectly numerous times. Reset your password through iTunes or the official site for more help. Q: How do I add Friends to my Game Center account? How do I visit their islands? A: Adding Friends in Game Center is a relatively easy process: #Open the Game Center app #Click on the Friends tab at the bottom of the screen #In the top left corner of the screen you should see a small + button; tap it #Type in the username of the user you want to add. Remember, you have to type in the exact username of the person you want to add, including capital letters, numbers and symbols. Note: You can add multiple usernames in this section to make adding lots of friends at once easier #You can personalize the request message by tapping on the message box #Lastly, tap the Send button in the top right corner of the page; and you’re done! To visit your friends’ park, click on the Friends icon at the bottom of the screen in DragonVale, then simply tap the visit button next to the friend you’d like to visit. Please note: it is NOT acceptable to request friends on the Wiki chat, or anywhere outside of the Friends page; if you’re looking for Gem buddies, why not take a look over there now. Q: How do I add Friends on Android devices? A: '''Use Facebook friends when playing on an Android device. Friends lists cannot be shared between Apple and Android devices at this time. '''Q: Is it possible to get a _______ Dragon without gems? A: Every single dragon can be obtained in-game without the use of gems. A common example of a dragon that many people think is unobtainable is the Air Dragon, but this dragon can be obtained by breeding a Fire Dragon with a Water Dragon. Q: Other people's combinations for certain dragons don't work for me! Why not? And how can I breed a ______ Dragon? A: Different people get dragons using different combinations. You could try using hybrid dragons. If you’re unsure on how to get a particular dragon, or just looking for a different combination to use, have a play in the sandbox here. Q: When do my dragons change appearance? A: The most drastic physical change occurs when a baby dragon become a juvenile dragon on level 4. Its size becomes a lot larger and its entire body changes significantly. On level 7, the appearance of the juvenile dragon slightly changes and becomes larger when it becomes an adult. On level 11, the dragon becomes larger in size and an orb of their primary element shows up above its head, which is replaced by a golden crown when they reach level 20. You can change your dragons into babies and back again using the Fountain of Youth (they retain their level, currency generation, and any orb or crown earned). Adults changed into babies with the Fountain of Youth are slightly larger than normal babies, however. Q: Do any decorations have any beneficial purpose? A: Aside from rewarding minimal experience and more visitors, they do not provide any benefit. Q: Is there any other ways to get gems besides paying for them? A: Yes. A friend may gift you a gem every 24 hours. Each player is given 3 gems to gift daily, so forming a group of four with three other active players can guarantee that each day you receive three gems. This can be changed if you have a Dragonsai Gifting Tree which you can use to send 6 gems instead of 3. For more information, please, visit the Gems page. Q: Apart from giving free gems to a friend, is there any other way to earn free gems? A: Yes. Gems can be won from the Colosseum, in the Dragon Track, or earned with Gemstone Dragons. Q: Why is there a plus/minus next to my dragon's income? What does it mean? A: You are referring to the effects of the elemental boosts. Elemental boosts have one element they will boost, adding to the gold/min (the green plus) and one element they will hinder, reducing the gold/min (the red minus). The elemental boosts affect the entire island they are placed on. Hybrid Dragons have two elements, and some Limited Dragons have three or four, so watch what dragons share the island with the boosts you place. Q: What is the best way to make money? A: 'You gain DragonCash when you collect from your habitats, and when you use the social menu to visit a friend's park. Some other sources of DragonCash are the Colosseum , the Track , and completing Goals. ''Note: for more tips & tricks please visit our Strategies page. '''Q: What is the best way to gain Experience? A: There are many different ways of earning experience, i.e. breeding and hatching eggs; for every egg you hatch, you will earn some experience. Note: for more tips & tricks please visit our Strategies page. Q: Do the levels of each dragon matter in breeding? A: Backflip Studios has indicated that dragons over level 11 increase the chances of breeding certain dragons. Below level 11, the level of dragons used to breed has no impact on the outcome. Q: How do I raise my dragons past level 10? What are those orbs/crowns above some dragons? A: For element dragons, including all hybrids, the maximum level is 20 or the level of your park, whichever is lower. Epic Dragons and Gemstone Dragons have a maximum level of 10, or the level of your park. Dragons which are level 11 or higher gain a floating orb above their heads, with a color and symbol corresponding to their first element. This orb changes to a crown for dragons that are level 20. Your dragon's maximum level is no longer restricted by your Shrines. Category:DragonVale Wiki Category:Gameplay